The First Snw
by SUcanfly
Summary: Taehyung merindukan kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook. VKOOK/TAEKOOK FANFICTION! Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook . BTS Fanfiction. Slight!MinYoon/MinGa/JimSu. Drabble FF. RnR


VKook Fanfiction - The First Snow

SUcanfly

Romance

Seperti biasa, Taehyung melewati hari-harinya sendiri, malam minggu sendiri, hari libur sendiri dan selalu sendiri. Bukannya Taehyung tidak mempunyai teman, sahabat, ataupun kekasih. Taehyung memiliki banyak teman karena dia orang yang populer di universitasnya, Taehyung juga memiliki sahabat sehidup semati yang paling mengerti dirinya, Park Jimin. Dan Taehyung, juga memiliki kekasih, kekasih yang sangat ia cintai,dan Taehyung sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Sosok itu,kekasih Taehyung, yang selalu mewarnai hari-hari Taehyung. Namun kenapa Taehyung selalu kesepian melewati harinya? Ini sudah berlangsung sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Jeon Jungkook -kekasih Taehyung- mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di London. Jungkook awalnya menolak dengan tegas jika ia tidah ingin meninggalkan Seoul dan jauh dari kekasihnya. Namun Taehyung membujuk Jungkook agar tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas itu. Dan berakhir pada Jungkook yang selalu menuruti Taehyung.

Sudah satu tahun, hubungan mereka berjalan tanpa bertatap wajah, tanpa bertemu. Selama satu tahun mereka hanya berhubungan lewat telpon ataupun hanya berkirim pesan. Jika melakukan video call pun, akan terasa sangat-sangat canggung.

Taehyung merindukan kekasih kelincinya itu. Ingin rasanya memeluk nya erat membawa nya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya dan menciumi pucuk rambutnya. Namun Taehyung sadar jika itu hanya khayalannya saja. Jungkook belum kembali, dan tidak akan kembali sampai masa beasiswa nya habis, sebut saja sampai dia lulus kuliah. Kenapa liburan tidak ke Seoul? Karena orang tua Jungkook juga di London, dan tidak memungkinkan Jungkook untuk pulang.

Malam ini, tepat salju pertama akan turun, Taehyung pun sendirian.

Taehyung berjalan menapaki langkah kakinya di jalan ramai yang terasa kosong bagi Taehyung. Berjalan seorang diri tak tahu harus kemana dan berbuat apa. Taehyung mengeluarkan handphone nya dari sakunya, berniat untuk menghubungi kekasih nya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya dengan alasan takut mengganggu. Lalu ia menelpon orang lain.

"Hallo? Jim, bisakah kau temani aku malam ini?" ternyata Taehyung menelpon Jimin.

"Maafkan aku Tae, aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa, aku harus menemani Yoongi hyung" ucap Jimin di seberang sana.

"Ah baiklah.. Maaf mengganggu mu" belum mendapat jawaban dari Jimin, Taehyung langsung menutup telponnya dan kembali berjalan dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

Entah apa yang membawa Taehyung kesini, tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook, di taman pinggir danau.

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman tersebut yang mengarah langsung ke danau.

"Ah, sebentar lagi salju akan turun ya?" tanya Taehyung entah pada siapa.

"Hm.. Jungkookie.. Hyung merindukanmu.." ucap Taehyung, kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, Taehyung menangis, ya Taehyung menangis.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku hm?" ucap Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung pun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya itu. Saat Taehyung ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk nya dari belakang. Taehyung terkejut. Siapa yang memeluknya?

"Hik- hyung-"

Sekarang Taehyung tahu, itu Jungkooknya, kelinci kesayangannya.

"Hyung maaf, hik-" Jungkook menangis di punggung Taehyung. Taehyung pun membalik badannya dan memeluk Jungkook erat. Mengecupi pucuk kepalanya seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ssstt jangan menangis lagi sayang.." ucap Taehyung lembut dengan suara bass nya yang khas. Lalu menghapus dengan lembut air mata yang membasahi pipi gembul Jungkook.

"Kau tidak bersalah, jangan menangis.." ucap Taehyung lagi sambil mengelus pipi Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk imut sambil sesekali sesegukan karena habis menangis.

Setelah dirasa sudah tenang, Taehyung memulai percakapan kembali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini hm?" tanya Taehyung dengan posisi yang masih sama, masih saling berpelukan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang amat dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung.." jawab Jungkook sambil lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung, dan menenggelamkan wajah manis nya di ceruk leher Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung jauh merindukanmu, sayang.." ucap Taehyung lalu melepas pelukan mereka. Jungkook awalnya ingin protes tapi tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya lembut.

Tepat di saat Taehyung mencium Jungkook, saat itu salju pertama turun menjadi saksi antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung mencium dengan lembut, tulus, tanpa nafsu. Di bawah hujan salju yang Indah, dua pasangan ini saling melepas rindu. Rindu yang sangat dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook"

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, sangat sangat mencintaimu!!!" teriak Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya terkekeh.

-END-


End file.
